1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment having a waist size adjusting mechanism that is attached with a button for jointing a parted portion of a waist in a garment such as pants and a skirt. Particularly, the invention relates to a garment having a waist adjusting mechanism that can adjust a waist size according to a waist of a user. The invention is applicable to, for instance, pants having a waist adjusting mechanism, a skirt having a waist adjusting mechanism and so on. The invention is applicable to any type of garment in general.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor of the present application has previously filed a patent application for an invention of a garment or clothes having a waist size adjusting mechanism: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-339113. The inventive garment can adjust a waist size according to a waist size of a user. Moreover, the inventive garment never impairs a wearing feeling or an appearance (good-looking) even if not only the waist size but also a size around the waist of the user changes to a certain degree. The invention is applicable to pants or trousers, skirts, etc. The garment can use a button, a dot button and so on as a fastener. A wearer can easily select a state in which a waist size is continuously changed and a state in which the waist size is fixed in the garment having the waist size adjusting structure.
A center tab is attached to an inside belt portion of a waistband of the pants or trousers via a rubber tape in the garment having the waist size adjusting mechanism according to the previous invention. The inside belt portion means an inner fold (fold or layer located at an inside) of the waistband of the garment that has an end part overlapped and masked by an outer fold of the waistband, i.e. a right fold or right belt portion of the waistband in case of embodiment of the above publication. The rubber tape is covered and masked by an over belt. A button, a dot button (male or female part) or the like is attached to the center tab that is movable along the waistband direction (in a waist direction). A buttonhole, a counterpart dot button (female or male part) or the like is provided on a corresponding position of an outside belt portion (an outer fold or outer layer located at an outside of the waistband) of the waistband. Moreover, a button, a dot button or the like is directly attached to the inside belt portion of the waistband. Thus, when the button or the dot button of the center tab is fitted in the buttonhole or the counterpart dot button of the outside belt portion of the waistband, the waist becomes a free size (the changeable state) within a range in which the rubber tape is extensible. Consequently, a loose and comfortable wearing feeling is achieved. On the other hand, when the button or the dot button directly attached to the inside belt portion of the waistband is fitted in the buttonhole or the counterpart dot button of the outside belt portion of the waistband, the waist size becomes the fixed state.
However, extra parts or component such as the center tab and the over belt are seen from outside in the invention of the publication No. 2002-339113. As a result, there is a problem that an appearance is not so attractive and some users or wearers feel the good appearance spoiled.